Tomorrow was going to be great
by sweetsouthernbell
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Chris is framed and now he has to overcome his own twice-blessed brother to prove that he's not the one wanting to end all humanity. Futurefic. Read and Review. Please, please, with sugar on top. Summary Changed!
1. Tomorrow was going to be great

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters on the show. But I do wish that I owned Chris. I am a self admitted Chris-aholic.

A/N: This idea came to me suddenly and well here it is. It's set when Chris is like thirteen or fourteen, before Piper dies. So yeah, future fic. Enjoy!

* * *

There it was again. That disappointed why-can't-you-be-more-like-Wyatt sigh that my mother seemed to do all the time lately. She didn't get it. She didn't understand why I couldn't be like my older brother. And I don't think she ever will.

She doesn't understand that Wyatt is the twice-blessed child in the family, the one who can never make any mistakes no matter what, and me, well I'm just me. I'm not twice-blessed. I'm not all powerful. I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. And they just don't get it.

Aunt Phoebe says that I'm going through a stage. She says that I am always getting into trouble to try and get attention and that I'll eventually grow out of it. What a load of crap. If what I'm going through is a stage, then my entire life is a stage. As long as I can remember, I have always been the screw up in the Halliwell family. I've always been the son my parents are forced to pay attention to, because heaven forbid if they take their attention off of Wyatt for more than five minutes to listen to me, Wyatt just might do something even more perfect and they may miss it. I get that he's the oldest and they have a tendency to dote on the oldest but come on. Just a little attention now and then won't kill them.

Okay, maybe I over exaggerated on the fact that they completely ignore me. My father completely ignores me, but my mother doesn't or she doesn't mean to. She tries to connect with me, and take time from the almighty Wyatt to spend with me. She tries to treat us as equals but that doesn't always happen. It's obvious that we aren't in any way equal. He's more of a witch, and I'm more of the whitelighter.

Ironically, my father is the one I get my whitelighter tendencies from. Yes, the same father who ignores me and tries to pretend that I don't exist. He's the whitelighter. He's the reason I'm half angel, half witch. I'm even named after his father and yet I'm still the forgotten child. I don't understand what goes on in his head and quite frankly I don't want to.

Aunt Paige is the one who makes sure that I'm not completely forgotten at home. She lives here at the manor with her husband, Richard and their daughter Katie. Aunt Paige always asks how my day was at school, even though she teaches at magic school. Yeah, I go to magic school. It's kind of a long story and I'll explain later. Aunt Paige is the one who helps me with my potions and spells and perfecting my powers. Of course, Katie always tags along on these lessons because hey, Paige is her mother. I don't mind. Katie's cool for a seven year old. She can always make me laugh, no matter how hard I try not to let her.

Sometimes I feel that I belong more with Paige, Richard, and Katie than my own little family unit. They always seem so happy and loved and taken care of. I can't help but be jealous of Katie. She has the parents who love her and take care of her and pay attention to her. Geez, I'm really pathetic if I'm jealous of my seven year old cousin who does nothing but look up to me, me of all people. Katie chose me to be her role model and I try not to screw up in front of her. Not that it matters, I'm sure if I robbed a bank at gunpoint, she would still look up to me and ask how she can rob a bank as well.

Okay, so back to the issue with the sigh my mother gave me. I had just been sent home from magic school for setting a spider on another student. It was pretty funny until my parents found out and started to give me that lecture again. "You're a good student Chris, why do you have to pull these pranks?" My father said this, pretending to be concerned.

I rolled my eyes. How would he know if I'm a good student or not? When has he taken the time to care?

"Don't roll your eyes at your father, Chris." My mother chastised gently. I know she meant well and tried not to hold it against her. But I couldn't help but think that perfect Wyatt probably never rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled, slouching in the overstuffed chair even more.

"Chris, how many times have I told you not to slouch?" My mother asked, hinting for me to sit up straight. I did, as best I could in an overstuffed chair and mumbled 'sorry' again. "Now why did you conjure that spider and set it on that poor girl?"

"I felt like it," Was all I said in my defense. It wouldn't matter to them if that 'poor girl' had set a spider on me first and I was just retaliating. The teacher had only seen me set the spider on the girl and none of her setting a spider on me. So of course I was the one to get into trouble.

"You felt like it?" I could hear the disappointment and anger in my father's voice.

"Leo," My mother said, quietly, placing her hand on his knee, reminding him that I was his son too. Then to me she said, "We told not to use magic against other witches."

"I know," I said quietly. Why did they insist on giving me these lectures? Why couldn't they just punish me and get it over with?

"And so, to punish you, you're going to spend all of Saturday helping Paige clean the classrooms at magic school."

"Is that all?" I tried not to sound excited. I wonder if they realize that any time spent with Aunt Paige was a blessing not a curse. And Katie would probably be there, so I could spend an entire day being the cool older cousin without any competition from Wyatt.

"For now," My father answered. "But any other mess ups and..."  
  
"It's back to the chair for another lecture," I said for him, standing up. "Are we done here?"

My mother nodded, "Go do your homework. And try to get to bed early tonight. I'm guessing that Paige'll wake you up early tomorrow."

I nodded, and ran up the stairs. This was a turn around. My little prank at magic school turned into a golden opportunity, not a punishment as they thought it would be. Of course, I hated cleaning, but knowing Aunt Paige, she'd use magic to clean the classrooms because she hated cleaning as much as I did. So that would mean that we would have the entire day to absolutely nothing. We'd probably go the park and get ice cream, then play some game that required a lot of running to work off the ice cream. Paige was weird about eating food that would make you gain weight and always did some kind of exercise afterwards to work off the offending food.

Tomorrow was going to be great.

* * *

A/N: Should I continue this or should it just be a one shot thing? Let me know what your thoughts about it are and if I should continue. Even if you don't think it should continue, reviews are welcome and make me a very happy southern bell that lives in Colorado. Sometime, I'm gonna have to explain my pen name.


	2. He hates me

A/N: This chapter is from Piper's point of view. Just humor me and I swear the next chapter will be back to Chris's POV. Happy reading!

* * *

After Chris left the room, I heard Leo sigh. I knew what he was going to say even before he said because he said it every time he and Chris were in the same room with each other.

"He hates me," Leo said, shaking his head. I looked at my husband,

"No he doesn't." I said, trying to convince Leo as well as myself of that fact. I know that Leo and Chris don't get along and I don't think I'll ever know exactly why but a boy can't hate his father, can he?

"Yes, he does." Leo contradicted. "I'm not that horrible of a father, am I?" Leo asked, turning to face me.

I shook my head, "Of course not." I tried to sound reassuring but it came out fake and non-convincing. "Look at how much of a great father you are to Wyatt. He practically worships the ground you walk on."

"That's exactly the problem." Leo didn't say this; no it was my sister Paige. Paige had overheard what Leo and I were talking about and she chose to butt into another conversation that didn't include her. For some reason, Paige always had a habit of butting in on conversations that included Chris. I think it's because of how close she and Chris are. He runs to her more than he does me.

"What are you babbling about now, Paige?" I was exasperated and my voice showed it.

"That Leo pays more attention to Wyatt than he does Chris and that's exactly why Chris hates him so much." Paige never had a problem with not being frank. In fact, she was overly frank.

"I do not," Leo protested. I stopped him from saying anything else because I was not in the mood to play peacekeeper between my husband and sister.

"Did he tell you that, Paige?" I asked, hoping that I had finally discovered the reason my youngest hated Leo so.

"He didn't have too," Paige answered instead of a direct 'yes' or 'no'.

I shook my head slowly, trying my hardest not to blow up at Paige. She accused my husband of treating his younger son like crap and had no actual proof. "Did he tell you, yes or no?" I stressed the 'yes' or 'no' part, trying to convey the message to her.

She understood, and answered sheepishly, "Not exactly, no." I nodded slowly,

"Paige, I think Phoebe's right. I think he's just going through a stage to get attention. I did it when I was his age because I felt that Prue was getting all of the spotlight. It's normal for him to think that his parents hate him at this age."

Paige nodded, slowly, just as I had done. "Or maybe he's right and the both of you really do spend more time with Wyatt than him." Paige ended the conversation. Well, she didn't, Katie, her daughter did, by yelling for Paige. Paige didn't stick around to hear what Leo or I had to say, instead going to find what her daughter wanted.

Leo shook his head, and said once again, "He hates me."

I had to admit. It did seem that way. From the outside, it looked a whole lot like Chris hated his father. Why, I could never figure out. Chris was the most like Leo. He was kind and gentle and quiet except when it came to helping his family and thoughtful and would do anything to help an innocent. All the reasons that had made me fall in love with Leo had been passed down into Chris. Sometimes I swear that if Chris makes a certain face, he looks just like Leo.

Chris had even been named after Leo's father. It was Leo's idea originally and I pushed to make it happen. True, that our first son Wyatt was named directly after his father, Leo Wyatt. And I guess that would make Leo favor Wyatt just a little bit. Men and their namesakes, I don't think I'll ever understand that one.

Once, when Chris was seven or so, Leo and I had arranged for Leo's father to 'visit'. Well, visit as much as a man who's been dead for well over 80 years. But the magic of the Charmed Ones was enough to summon Leo's father's ghost so Chris could meet the man he was named after. I can still remember the look of amazement and happiness on my son's face. He was so happy for weeks after that. It didn't help with Paige insisting that Chris help her and Richard name their newborn daughter who came just two weeks after the visit from Leo's father. That really pushed Chris over the edge and made him the happiest little boy in the world for at least three months. I haven't seen him that happy in a long time.

I miss that special smile Chris has. He didn't inherit the smile from anyone. It was all his own. Whenever he smiled, his dimple on his chin would show, and his green eyes would light up making them look like Christmas lights. But lately, I haven't seen that smile of his that I love so much. He's been distant and moody and he never wants to talk to anyone but Paige or Katie or even Richard.

I sometimes think that Paige is stealing my little boy away from me. But then I remember that even though he's mad at me, he has nightmares and yells for me in the middle of the night. Me, not Paige. I know Paige isn't meaning to 'steal' Chris away from me, just as I'm not trying to steal Katie away from her. Paige accused me, lightly of course, about a year ago of trying to make Katie my own because I was teaching her how to make cookies. But Paige knows that Katie would much rather make cookies with her mother, who can't-for-the-life-of-her make a batch of cookies that doesn't look toxic, about a thousand times more than her aunt. I wish I could say the same about Chris.

* * *

Now that you have humored me, you will now press the really pretty purple button that is enticing you to review. The button is too hard to ignore and you will press it and review. 


	3. I forget

* * *

A/N: Okay, so back to Chris's POV. All is right with the world.

* * *

"Chris, come on eat faster." Aunt Paige pretended to complain, "I want to get a head start on the cleaning." We both knew she was kidding and tried not to laugh. Aunt Paige and cleaning did not get along and I don't think they ever will.

"I'm coming," I yelled, my mouth still half full of cereal.

"Chris, swallow your food before you talk," My mother said, setting another pitcher of orange juice on the table.

I swallowed, and said, "Sorry, mom." Then I pushed the cereal bowl away before she could put more food in there and delay Aunt Paige and me even more. "I'm full," I added, seeing the look she gave me.

"Paige I hope it isn't too much of a problem taking Chris along," My mother said, walking back over to the coffee maker to get more coffee for herself. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Not at all," Aunt Paige answered, surprisingly free from laughter as well. But the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye told me that there was not going to be any actual cleaning done by me or her today.

"Mommy, I can't find my hairclip," Katie wailed, running into the kitchen.

Aunt Paige leaned over and pulled a sparkly clip out of Katie's messed up hair, and held it up for her, "This one?"

Katie smiled and nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Turn around," Aunt Paige said softly. Katie did so and stood amazingly still while Aunt Paige redid Katie's hair. "There." She announced, snapping the clip and turning Katie around. "Perfect, now go find your jacket." Katie nodded, and ran from the kitchen. It was another one of those times when I wished that my own mother was as doting and spoiling as Aunt Paige was with Katie. Of course, I never wanted her to fix my hair and would never let her but it was the thought and love behind it that really mattered to me. Aunt Paige turned to me, "Ready?"

I nodded, and said quick goodbyes to my parents and the silent Wyatt. Wyatt was in a weird mood and hadn't said a word since he came down this morning. Of course, my parents didn't notice and I don't think they would have cared if they had.

Magic school was the same as it had been the day before when I was sent home early. Katie was bugging Aunt Paige about when she could get to go to magic school as well and I could tell Aunt Paige was getting tired of the constant question.

"Hey, Katie," I said, prying her away from Aunt Paige, "You know if you wait to go to magic school when you're ten, I promise that I'll take you to the zoo and let you stare at the tigers all you want." I smiled, remembering the last trip to the zoo the Halliwells had taken. Katie had refused to budge from the tiger exhibit for well over four hours.

Katie's face lit up, "Really?"

"Really," I confirmed and she hugged me. Aunt Paige mouthed a silent 'thank you' to me before looking around a messy classroom, one of the disadvantages of not having a janitor at the school.

"Let the object of objection/ Become but a dream/ As I cause the seen/ To become unseen." The mess before us disappeared and I assumed the rest of the classrooms were also cleaned. Aunt Paige turned to me, "As always, not a word to anyone because this is very personal gainy."

I smiled again, "Not a word," I promised. She knew I wouldn't say anything. We had been 'cleaning' the classrooms like this for a very long time. "So, now that we have 'cleaned'," Aunt Paige quoted the word cleaned. "What do you want to do now?"

"The park!" Katie blurted out instantly.

"And ice cream," I added.

Aunt Paige laughed, and grabbed both our hands, "The park and ice cream it is," She announced, orbing all three of us to the park. Hopefully no one had seen us orb in but since no one ran screaming 'witch', I assumed we were safe.

We finished the ice cream and then Aunt Paige stood up and turned to face Katie and me on the bench, "So, now that we have eaten ice cream, do you know what we are going to do?"

"Something really painful," I offered, the memory of the last time I went for a run with Aunt Paige making me shudder. She went for a long run that time and it wasn't pretty.

Aunt Paige pretended to think about it, knowing how much agony she had put me in, "Um no, we can do that tomorrow morning." I shuddered again, and she laughed, "Today I was thinking about tag." I tried not to laugh. My own parents never played tag or they hadn't since I was at least four. Another reason why Aunt Paige was more fun than the people that call themselves my parents.

Katie and I exchanged glances and jumped off the bench. "You're it!" We both yelled, tagging her and taking off in two opposite directions.

When you're running around the park, screaming and laughing you forget all the troubles that you have at home. Or I do at least. I felt more 'at home' playing tag with Aunt Paige and Katie than I do at the manor. I forget all that was bothering me with my forgotten existence. I forget that my father doesn't admit to actually being my father. I forget that my mother is too busy with her life to really pay attention to mine. I forget that my older brother was almighty and perfect and I wasn't. All that I remembered was here at the park with my aunt and cousin I was loved and wanted.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm having trouble thinking of where this story should go in the next chapter. Stupid writer's block. It will rot in hell just like Brad Kern(because he killed Chris). Until that time, I would appriciate **_ANY _**help in what to do with this story. Any suggestion will help, anything. And you know how you leave suggestions? You press the really pretty purple button and review! 

A/N 2: Also, I want to add that this story is in no way connected to my other story, Running to the Past. I used a few of the same names but that's because I suck at coming up with character names. Okay, just had to clear that up so no one got confused.

A/N 3: Thank you all for the great reviews. It makes me so happy when people love my stories!


	4. New friends and Another warlock

A/N: Yay! More Chris's POV. I love Chris. And yes, Drew Fuller is VERY HOT!! I just love being a Chris-aholic! : )

* * *

"Hey watch it!" Someone screamed at me when I ran into them, sending us both backwards to the ground 

Frustrated that I had messed up, again, I mumbled, "Sorry," and got to my feet.  
  
"Yeah, well you better be." The person snapped, refusing my help standing up. She glowered at me, cold hate burning in her eyes. "Be careful next time." She added, a atheme suddenly appearing in her hand.  
  
My eyes widened, seeing that she too had magic in her, "You're magic?" I asked, gesturing to the atheme in her hand.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Yeah, so. I take you are too."  
  
"I guess you could say that." I answered. I didn't consider magic a blessing; it was more of a curse. Another reason why I was less important that my brother. "It's a family thing."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah same here." She paused before asking, "You got a name?"  
  
"Chris," I answered, and after some hesitation added, "Halliwell."  
  
"You're a Halliwell?" She asked, now suddenly more interested. I nodded. "That's cool."  
  
"Sure." I said, toneless. It wasn't cool. It was hell. "What about you? Got a name?"

"Bianca." She answered.  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Don't have one." I gave her a confused look, "I'm a Phoenix. We don't have last names. Okay?" She sounded agitated. I didn't blame her.  
  
"Okay," I tried to apologize. "How old are you?" She gave me a look like I was crazy. "Just curious," I added.  
  
"Fourteen." She answered, dropping the atheme in her hand on the ground. "You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
She nodded, "Cool." I nodded as well. "So you wanna meet my crew?"  
  
I thought about it. Wondering off with someone I had just met was not one of my brighter ideas but it was up there. I glanced back at Aunt Paige. She and Katie seemed to be having a good enough time without me. Turning back to Bianca, I nodded, "Sure."  
  
"Alright," She said, leading me over to a group of teens about the same age as us. Some seemed a little older and a little younger but not by much in either direction. "Chris, these are my friends. That's Adrianna, Kat, and Athena. And those two morons are Damien and Rod. Guys, this is Chris."  
  
A chorus of "heys" came from the group and I said "hey" in return.  
  
"So are you guys...?" I stopped not sure how to word the question.  
  
A guy with black hair and almost matching black eyes that Bianca had introduced as Damien stood up, "Magic?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, we're all magic."  
  
"Damien's a warlock," Bianca whispered. Then pointing to the others she added, "And Kat's a witch. Adrianna's a Valkyrie, Rod's a bounty hunter, and Athena's a sorceress."  
  
"We're all neutral." Kat said, "We do good and we do evil. It's how we are."  
  
Now I was more confused than ever. Bianca noticed, "It's not about good and evil. It's about power."  
  
My eyes narrowed, hearing that saying. I had heard it somewhere before. And often. But I couldn't remember exactly who had said it. "And whoever had the most power wins." I answered.  
  
Bianca looked surprised. "Yeah, how'd you-?"  
  
"I like this kid," Rod interrupted her, and clapping me on the shoulder. "Where'd you find him, Bianca?"  
  
Bianca shrugged, "Around. We kind of ran into each other." I suppressed the smile I felt coming on when she said that.  
  
"Well, it's your lucky day, Chris." Rod said, sitting down.  
  
"Hey Chris you got a last name?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Yeah, Halliwell," I answered. While most would have been proud to say that name, I hated it.  
  
"No kidding?" Athena asked and I nodded.  
  
"You know we could use someone like you." Damien said, "If you're interested."  
  
I had no idea what they meant but that but I couldn't say no to them. "I guess." I said, masking what I really felt about the whole thing.  
  
Before any of them got a word in, Aunt Paige yelled, "Chris! Katie! Come on, we have to go!"  
  
I groaned loudly, "Sorry, the aunt's calling." I turned to leave.  
  
Bianca grabbed my arm, "Meet us here tonight, say seven?"  
  
I nodded, "Alright, see you later." I walked away but not before hearing Adrianna say, "He's cute, Bianca. Interested?"  
  
"Maybe," Bianca answered. She said something else but I didn't hear it. I couldn't help but feel that maybe I had found a group of friends that wouldn't just know me as the twice-blessed child's younger brother. Maybe, for once I would be accepted. This day was better than I expected.

* * *

(A/N: okay, this is now in Paige's POV. So if you like Paige, this one's for you. It kind of overlaps with that last bit of Chris's POV but not by much) 

_"Paige!"_ I stopped chasing after my daughter Katie much to her dismay. Playing tag was one of her favorite things to do. But Phoebe, my sister was yelling for me. I hated being half whitelighter sometimes. _"Come on Paige, we need you at home!"_ Phoebe yelled for me again.  
  
_"I'm coming!"_ I yelled back at her silently. She wouldn't get the message but it felt better just to say it. "Chris! Katie! Come on, we have to go!"  
  
Tow loud groans came from my daughter and nephew. Chris had been talking to someone but I didn't see exactly who. He was smiling before but now he was scowling. I sighed. Chris's life at the manor was anything but welcoming. Piper and Leo had a tendency to dote on their oldest son, Wyatt leaving Chris behind. I know they don't mean but it's frustrating seeing Chris so unhappy at the thought of going home. I've told both Piper and Leo several times to listen to what Chris has to say and spend time with him. But it is in one ear and out the other. I love my sister and brother-in-law but those two cannot take a hint.  
  
So, because they won't take the time to ask about his day, I've taken it upon myself to ask that and other questions. I try to be the one who Chris can talk to and confide in. He had such a caring heart that I wish Katie will pick up since she follows Chris everywhere.  
  
I forget sometimes that Chris is my nephew and not my son. He's become the son Richard and I'll never have. After Katie was born, the doctors told us that I'll most likely never have anymore children. But then again, they also told Piper that she would never be able to conceive and she has twice. I don't mind no having anymore children. Katie's more than enough. I know Richard always kind of wanted a son and it hurts knowing that I'll never be able to give him one. But the way Katie's headed, she'll be tomboyish enough to do some "guy stuff" with Richard like play catch and go fishing. I think she gets it from Chris. Even though he's never done any "guy stuff" with his own father.  
  
Katie, following Chris's lead scowled as well. Shaking my head, I grabbed both their hands and orbed us back to the manor.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" I asked, looking around the now almost completely destroyed foyer, that when we had left earlier was spotless.  
  
Phoebe turned around, "Another warlock attacked."  
  
I sighed. That was the twelfth attack in like three weeks. "Chris."  
  
"I got it," He said, grabbing Katie's hand and orbing them upstairs. He'd keep her busy while Phoebe, Piper, and I dealt with the warlock.  
  
"What do I need to do?" I asked.  
  
"Bless this potion." Phoebe tried to sound cheery.  
  
I frowned, "The last time I blessed a potion my finger got infected."  
  
"I know but it won't this time." Phoebe answered, sweetly.  
  
"So you say," I grumbled, holding out my finger so she could cut me open and drop my blood into the potion. Phoebe tried to make it swift and painless. She succeeded in only making it swift.  
  
"Paige, have you blessed the potion yet?" Piper asked, coming into the foyer.

"Yes," I answered, gloomily.  
  
"Oh quit your whining. Your finger'll be fine." Piper answered.  
  
I made a face at her. "So how are we gonna get the warlock back here?"  
  
"Well, we thought since you can call for things without actually seeing them now, that..." Phoebe trailed off.  
  
"You thought I would do it." I finished and Phoebe nodded. "Fine," I growled. "Warlock," I commanded, holding out my hand.  
  
Seconds later the warlock was orbed back into our foyer. He seemed dazed about how he got there. Phoebe threw the potion at his feet and the three of us chanted, "The Power of Three will set us free" until the warlock was vanquished.  
  
"Well done," Piper said, heading back to the kitchen, "Dinner'll be ready in ten," She said over her shoulder.  
  
"So how was cleaning?" Phoebe asked, slyly.  
  
I gave her a look that told her to keep quiet, "Fine."  
  
Phoebe smiled, happy that she had the advantage of knowing something Piper didn't, obvious in her face. "You're going to have to tell her someday that you don't actually make Chris clean."  
  
I made a face at her, "I know. I know. But not for a while, okay?"

Phoebe shrugged, "Whatever. I'm not the one she's going to kill when she finds out."

I punched her in the arm, and growled, "I hate you."

She smiled, "No, you love me."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I have a pretty good idea where this story is headed now. I love having epiphanies and getting reviews that help. Thanks to Marysmary, Kata Malfoy, and cherry7up56 for the help. Also, the story doesn't really follow the summary that I originally wrote, so I may have to change that.

Reviews make me happy! You know what to do.


	5. Set up

A/N: Okay, I'm going to be flipping back and forth between POV's and I'll try to tell when but if I don't, you should understand when I do anyway.

* * *

_(Chris's POV)_

I sighed and checked my watch again. 6:55. Why did these family dinners have to take two freaking hours? I get that the entire family is here, both aunts, the uncle, the cousin, the parents, the brother. But come on, two hours is long enough.  
  
"Are we that boring?" Aunt Paige asked, noticing me check my watch again.  
  
"No, I just have some where to go."  
  
My mother's head shot up and she looked at me, "Go where?"  
  
I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of nothing, "Just out, with some friends."  
  
Her look softened, "Don't let us stop you. Go." She didn't seem angry, more like supportive. She actually wanted me to go.  
  
"You're sure?" I asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, you've been here long enough." I flashed her a smile and ran from the table. "And be back by eleven!" She yelled after me.  
  
"I will!" I called back, shutting the front door behind me. Luckily for me the park was close enough to the manor that I was only ten minutes late. Dusk was setting in and it was hard to see but I could tell that no one was there. Great, just great. I thought. Just what I need to be duped by a bunch of people I don't know.  
  
"Bout time you showed up. Going for the fashionable late approach are we?" Bianca stepped out of the shadows, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
I played along, "Yeah, what of it?"  
  
She shook her head, her smile widening, "Nothing."  
  
I looked around, noticing there was no one else there, "Where is everybody?" A look of mischief flashed through her eyes. It was quick, there one moment, gone the next but nonetheless there. "They had things to do. It's just you and me."  
  
"Should I be afraid?" I asked.  
  
She laughed, "No, Damien and Athena are coming by later. I meant it's just me to welcome you into our little club."  
  
My eyes narrowed, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"It's simple. We all look after each other; you know cover each other's back." An atheme appeared in her hand, and slowly she dragged it across her palm, "A blood oath seals us all to each other. Blood takes care of blood."  
  
A thousand things were screaming in my head. I had just met this girl and her friends and they want me to automatically share blood with them. I knew I shouldn't do it. I knew all the risks. I even knew that it wasn't always the case that blood took care of blood. My parents had made that painfully clear. But for some reason, like that afternoon, I couldn't say no to her. I trusted her. I trusted all of them. I wanted to be a part of their circle and actually be looked after. Silencing that little voice in the back of my head that said this was wrong, I held out my hand.  
  
With a smile of her face, she leaned over and quickly sliced my palm open. It hurt for a split second, before the fresh blood came rising to the surface. Without hesitation, I grabbed her hand, holding my open wound to hers.

_**(A/N: Okay, children, NEVER EVER do this at home. You could get some disease and die. And no, you wouldn't be with Chris if you died because he is not dead. He lives in the magical place called Denial with me. I say it again, DO NOT do this at home. Okay, back to the story)**_

She smiled again, but this time it seemed like she was a nervous school girl on her first date with the boy she liked. And maybe she was. I mean we were alone in the park, holding hands (in a sense), and I liked her. I assumed by the smile, that she liked me as well.  
  
I was going to say something, but distant voices came to us. I looked at her, thinking maybe it was Damien and Athena. She shook her head. It wasn't them. But then, who was it? "Come on," I whispered, still holding her hand. The blood oath was already complete, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of her hand. She didn't seem to mind. Quietly we made our way over to the voices, staying low. I wasn't prepared for the shock that came when I saw who the voices belonged to.  
  
I group of warlocks, the ones that been attacking the manor for the past three weeks, stood right in open area of the park, surrounding their leader. Their leader was my brother. It was Wyatt. The perfect Wyatt. The one who was supposed to be a great force of good was working with warlocks to destroy his own family.  
  
"Soon, they won't be able to fend off the attacks." Wyatt said, pacing before the group.  
  
"And how many warlocks have to die before that happens?" One warlock asked.  
  
Wyatt stopped, and made a fist with his hand, choking the warlock, "As many as it takes." He hissed, dropping his fist and allowing the warlock breath.  
  
Bianca looked at me, then at Wyatt and then back to me, "You know him?"  
  
"He's my brother." I whispered.  
  
"What the hell are you?" We heard a woman scream. I didn't see much, but I all I could see was Wyatt killing the woman. I don't know how she had wandered upon Wyatt's little gathering but she was not fortunate in doing so.  
  
"Come on," I held her hand tighter and orbed us back to the manor. I didn't know that Wyatt had seen us and beat me back, not until I tried to warn them.  
  
Taking the safer idea, I orbed us into the foyer which was still a mess. "Wait here." I ordered and she listened. I tried to walk away at a calm pace but my heart was racing.  
  
"And then I saw Chris with this. He was killing an innocent," I heard what sounded like Wyatt's voice coming from the kitchen. Walking in there, I realized that it was and he had known and now tried to pass off his sins as mine.  
  
"He's lying," I protested. Five people turned to me, none of them seemed too happy to see me.  
  
"Chris, do you know what Wyatt just told us?" My mother asked.  
  
I shook my head, "I don't care. He's lying." I insisted, "I didn't kill anyone."  
  
"Then explain the blood on your hand," My father said. Grimacing, I looked down at my hand. I had forgotten to clean off the blood and now my hand was practically covered in blood. "I cut myself."  
  
"While you were killing an innocent?" Aunt Phoebe accused. She tried to make it sound like an innocent question but it wasn't. She thought I did whatever Wyatt told them I had done. "With this?" She added, taking the atheme Wyatt held in his hand. She jumped, a premonition hitting her. Seconds later, she opened her eyes, staring at me. "He's lying, huh?"  
  
"What did you see?" Aunt Paige asked, calmly. I could tell she was having a lot of trouble accepting this.  
  
"I saw, Chris killing the innocent just like Wyatt said he did with this atheme." Aunt Phoebe said, holding out the atheme.  
  
"That's crap," I said, "You can have false premonitions. It's happened before."  
  
"Chris's right, you have had premonitions that were wrong before." Aunt Paige said in my defense, "And you have forced premonitions in the past."  
  
"How do Phoebe's past sins make Wyatt a liar?" My father asked. He didn't believe anything I said, as always.  
  
"What makes Chris the liar here?" Aunt Paige snapped, "Huh, Leo. Is it because Chris isn't perfect that makes him the evil force in this? Your precious Wyatt can't possibly do anything wrong?"  
  
"Enough!" My mother snapped. Aunt Paige would've said more if my mother hadn't stopped her. Calmer, she said, "Paige, the evidence is against Chris. Phoebe's premonitions-"  
  
Aunt Paige cut her off, "Have lied to us before and who's to say that they aren't lying now? It is possible to place a false premonition to throw us off the right track."  
  
"Paige, I want to believe what Chris is saying but I can't. Wyatt came to us first and told us what he saw." My mother said, ignoring Aunt Paige's statement.  
  
"What else is new?" I mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said, what else is new? You never listen to my side of the story. It's always perfect Wyatt that's telling the truth, not the screw-up Chris." I yelled. I know I shouldn't have yelled but I couldn't help it. "For once, I'm telling the truth and you don't believe me because of that." I pointed an accusing finger at Wyatt. "Well then, fine, believe him. I don't care!" I didn't listen to what they had to say to my little outburst. I turned and left them, storming back into the foyer and a very shocked Bianca. I grabbed her hand, ready to orb.  
  
"Chris, don't you dare leave." My father warned.  
  
"Or what? You'll make me clean the classrooms with Aunt Paige some more? Well, I got news for ya, we don't actually clean anything. We spend the entire day at the park." I orbed out of the manor, leaving them to their perfect Wyatt who was trying to kill him. I would make them believe me. I just needed help.

* * *

_(Paige's POV, overlaps just a little)  
_  
"Chris, don't you dare leave." Leo warned, following Chris into the foyer. The rest of us were close behind.  
  
"Or what? You'll make me clean the classrooms with Aunt Paige some more? Well, I got news for ya, we don't actually clean anything. We spend the entire day at the park." And with that, Chris orbed out of the manor, with whoever that girl was.  
  
I grimaced, my dirty little secret out.  
  
"You what?!" Piper yelled.  
  
Putting on a sweet smile, I turned to a very angry Piper and Leo. "We don't actually clean the classrooms. I use magic."  
  
"What?" Piper asked, again. "Do you know that has personal gain written all over it?"  
  
"Do you know that your son hates to clean?" I countered, "Or that his favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate chip cookie dough? Or that he would rather spend the day with me and Katie than spend five minutes with the two of you?"  
  
Piper looked hurt but I couldn't bring myself to take back what I had said because it was the truth. Neither she or Leo said anything as they disappeared up the stairs, probably to talk over the things that had been revealed.  
  
Phoebe turned to look at me, "Do you mean everything that you said?"  
  
I nodded, "Every word. Chris is innocent. I know he is. He would never kill an innocent. He can barely bring himself to vanquish a demon, Phoebe, does that sound like a witch would kill an innocent?"  
  
Phoebe sighed, "I know Paige. I know." She paused before adding, "What do we do?"  
  
I sighed, too, "I have no idea."

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna start replying to reviews because I have the time now. Didn't so much before.

Sorry Kata, I can never seem to make a story that doesn't have Wyatt as the evil man. I'll try to make it so it's not completely him the only evil, but it'll be hard.

And cherry7up56, I'm glad you like how I change POV's all the time and yeah, I guess after years of doing the Charmed thing, the warlock vanquishes are just plain normal now. Hehe.

Queen Isa, I know what you mean, stupid Kern. He will pay for killing Chris! How did you know I was going to have Bianca and Chris see Wyatt's evilness? It's like you read my mind or have some wierd access to my computer. Hmmm.

Pink-Chamed-One, don't go insane because of me. I don't want to cause someone I know over the internet's insanity. I hear that if you're in the crazy house, you don't get acess to the internet. And that wouldn't help much would it? I will continue, just don't go insane.

Charmediscool, yep, same here, always liked Paige. I always thought of her as the one to do something like that, just say a quick spell and all your cleaning is done. Man, I wish I was a witch, no more of my mom bugging me to clean my room.

Reviews make me happy. You know what to do. And if you don't the purple button'll start talking to you. It's happened before.


	6. Summoning the book

A/N: When you see this (), that means a change in location or time has lapsed. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

(_Chris's POV_) 

"Chris, you're scaring me," Bianca said, watching me pace back and forth in the park.  
  
I stopped pacing, "Sorry."  
  
"What's going on?" She persisted.  
  
"My brother is trying to make my family believe it was me who killed that woman."  
  
She gave me a look, "I know that. I have ears ya know." I grimaced. She had heard everything that went on in the kitchen. "What I want to know is why you're so worked up about it?"  
  
I sighed and sat on the ground, "It's complicated."  
  
She sat in front on me, our knees touching, "We've got time."  
  
"Life isn't all peachy and happy. Contrary to popular belief, my parents are anything but loving and doting. They don't listen to what I have to say. I know that sounds like nothing but if you would have to live with them and Wyatt, you would be feeling the same." I gave her the short and dirty version.  
  
"That sucks," She said after awhile.  
  
"Ya think?" I asked, sarcastically.  
  
She smiled, "What I mean is, what can I do to help?"  
  
"Help me prove that Wyatt's framing me."  
  
She didn't back away from the challenge, "What do we have to do?"  
  
"That's just it, I have no idea."  
  
"That's okay, we'll all help." She reassured.  
  
"All?"  
  
"All," She confirmed. "Remember, blood takes care of blood. We look after each other." I smiled my thanks and she smiled her welcome.  
  
()  
  
"Bianca, this had better be good." Damien said, joining us in the park. Athena and Kat were already present, and according to Bianca, Rod and Adrianna were coming.  
  
"It is. Chris needs help."  
  
Damien laughed, "Already?"  
  
I knew it was a jest and laughed as well, "That's me, trouble maker all the way."  
  
Damien laughed again, "You're alright, kid." Bianca shook her head, a smile on her face, and explained the entire thing to Damien.  
  
"This book has nothing," Kat complained, throwing her Book of Shadows to the ground. It was incredibly small compared to the Book of Shadows at the manor.  
  
"Yeah, I can't get anything out of this either," Athena said, setting her Grimoire down nicer than Kat had done. "Sorry."  
  
I shrugged it off, "It's fine."  
  
"What about your Book of Shadows, Chris?" Kat asked.  
  
I frowned, "What about it?"  
  
"Well, it's got to have a whole lot more than both mine and Athena's combined." Kat explained.  
  
I sighed, "How do you propose I get it? It's not like I can waltz right into the manor and take the freaking thing out."  
  
"No," Bianca said, "But you can summon it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is your family's Book right?" I nodded, "It's a part of you as much as it is them and you have claim to it. It will come if you summon it."  
  
"How?"  
  
She smiled, "I know of a spell."  
  
I shook my head. As much as I hated my family, I couldn't steal the Book of Shadows from them. "I can't."

* * *

(_Paige's POV_)  
  
I sighed, and set down the stack of papers I had to grade. I was getting behind in my grading, and I knew I should keep going but I couldn't get my mind off what had happened earlier. It wasn't like Chris to storm off like that. But then again, he was mad and his parents were accusing him of being evil. And what was with Wyatt? It wasn't like him to just go about accusing others of being evil when he had no proof. Unless he was the evil.   
  
Richard noticed my sigh and looked up, "Everything okay?"  
  
"No," I answered, with another sigh.  
  
"Chris?" He asked, and I nodded. "He'll be fine."  
  
I shook my head, "I'm not worried about him not coming home. That would be Piper's job. No, I just can't get over the thought that anyone would believe for a moment that Chris would kill an innocent. It's not like him." I didn't think of telling Richard my thoughts that Wyatt might be evil until I had more to go on.   
  
"I know." Richard reached for my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled, silently thanking him for always being there for me.

* * *

(_Piper's POV_)  
  
"Leo, sit down and talk to me." I ordered.  
  
Leo didn't say anything, just nodded, and sat down on the bed next to me. "What are you thinking?"  
  
I glanced at him, "About what?"  
  
"About what?" He echoed, "Chris, the innocent, Wyatt, ringing any bells."  
  
I sighed, and looked at the ground, "All to well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Paige has a point," I said quietly.  
  
Leo stood up again, and started pacing, "About what? That Wyatt is trying to frame Chris?"  
  
"Yes," I answered, a little quickly. I could see the surprise in Leo's face. "Well, no, maybe. I mean that maybe Paige is right, that we listen to Wyatt more than we do Chris."  
  
"Wyatt is the twice-blessed child, Piper we can't just ignore that."  
  
"I know that, Leo but we can't just ignore the fact that Chris is our son as well." I countered a little too loudly, "And we screwed up big time on him."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leo was so clueless sometimes.  
  
"I'm talking about us being horrible parents to Chris. We are supposed to guide and love and protect him. But we haven't been, we've too occupied with Wyatt and his power to notice Chris." I took a breath, running out of air after my rant, "And maybe killing an innocent is his way of reaching out to us, though I'm not saying that he actually killed the innocent. Either way, we are not doing our jobs as parents. He hates us."  
  
Leo didn't say anything for the longest time. I suppose that he was thinking over what I had just said to him. Finally he spoke, "What do we do?"  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know. How can we choose one son over the other?"

* * *

(_Chris's POV_)   
  
"Chris, wake up." Bianca shook me.  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes, and sat up. It was just about dawn, and becoming easier to see. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Coffee," She answered, helping me stand up, "They should be back soon."  
  
I nodded, "They bringing us any?"  
  
"They had better if they want to live," She answered. I laughed; it seemed that she was as much a caffeine addict as I was. "Think about summoning the book?" I gave her a look but she didn't seem to catch it, "I'm just saying that it belongs to you as much them."  
  
I shook my head, and ran a hand through my sleep mused hair, "I don't know. They're just going to think I'm turning it evil."  
  
"It's going to turn evil whether you summon or not, since Wyatt is your brother. You may as well use the book to your advantage."  
  
I nodded, "What's the spell?"  
  
Bianca smiled, and pulled out a piece of paper, "Just read, it'll come."  
  
"I call upon the ancient power/ To help us in this darkest hour/ Let the Book return to it's rightful place/ Claim refuge in its rightful space." I was confused on how she had worded the spell. The Book didn't belong just to me and it certainly didn't belong in the park. My confusion was ended, when seconds later the Book fell from thin air and landed on the grass in front of me.  
  
"I was wondering when you would summon the Book."  
  
I looked up and saw Wyatt. It was a trap. It had to be. "Bianca?" I said, turning around.  
  
Bianca smiled evilly, then morphed into Damien. My eyes widened realizing that Bianca had been a fake or had she? And since when did Damien work with my brother? Had everything been a lie?  
  
"You mean her?" Wyatt waved his hand, and a warlock blinked in holding Bianca captive. "Oh, don't worry, that's really her. She is a stubborn little thing, where ever did you meet her?"  
  
I stared at Wyatt, "Around." I answered, casually.  
  
Wyatt smirked and snapped his fingers. Damien grabbed me and blinked. Blinking was completely different than orbing. Orbing was more peaceful, blinking made me what to hurl. I opened my eyes to see that Wyatt had ordered me and Bianca to some underground room.  
  
"How to you like the place?" Wyatt, asked, "I think it's just homey." I knew he was just messing with me. It amused him for some reason. He nodded, slightly and I felt a sharp pain in the back of neck.  
  
"Ouh," I said quietly, rubbing a hand over the afflicted spot.  
  
Wyatt noticed, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's just a little measure of security. Now, you just hang out here while I finish what I started." I started to ask him what that was but then he morphed into me. It was like looking into a mirror only my "reflection" was moving and I had no control over it. Wyatt gave me a sly smile and orbed out the cave. Literally an eye blink later, all the warlocks disappeared as well.  
  
"Bianca, are you?" I said, walking over to her.  
  
"Fine," She answered, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Are you really you? Has it ever been really you?"  
  
She nodded, "Except for this morning. I don't know what happened, I went to get some breakfast and I come back and suddenly there are dozens of warlocks everywhere." I wondered if she was telling the truth. But then I noticed her hand, it still had the semi-fresh wound on her palm from the night before.  
  
"Still have your Grimoire?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me confused, "Why?"  
  
"Wyatt has my Book of Shadows. Damien tricked me into summoning it."  
  
"Damien?" She echoed and I nodded, "Damien doesn't work with your brother."  
  
"Well he does now, and I'm assuming that all of them do," I answered. "Kat was the one to propose the idea and you were the one to push it."  
  
"I never meant for Wyatt to get the Book, I swear. I just thought it would help." She defended.  
  
"It helped him," I said, angrily. "Did you write this?" I shoved the spell that I still had into her hand.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I didn't. You can't call any Book of Shadows away from its rightful place. And I'm assuming that your Book doesn't belong in the park." She reached into her pocket and handed me a piece of paper, "I wrote this one."  
  
I read it over quickly. "This one makes more sense." I said after reading it. "But I don't want to summon the Book again. If he already has it, it's going to be followed by his warlocks if I summon it away."  
  
"Yeah, here." She waved her hand, probably expecting her Grimoire to appear.  
  
"Here, what?"  
  
"I'm not sure," She answered, waving her hand again. This time her Grimoire appeared on the floor next to my feet. "It works the second time."  
  
I looked at the book, and flicked my hand slightly. The book didn't move. I did it again and this time the book went sailing across the room like it should have done the first time. "So your powers didn't work until you tried another time, and mine did the same thing. What happened?"  
  
"Whatever that little prick was," She said, going over to fetch her Grimoire. She picked it up and tossed it back to me. I caught it and looked to her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Testing something," She answered, closing her eyes. Slowly she shimmered out of the room, only to rematerialize seconds later two feet from where she was standing. "Well that didn't work."  
  
"What didn't work?"  
  
"Getting out of here. I guess we're stuck." She walked back over to me. "Get looking," She gestured to the book and I opened it, flipping through the pages. I hoped that we would find something or we were screwed.

* * *

Response to Reviews: 

Gravitydrop- Yeah, I like how Pagie stands up to Piper and Leo too. They had it coming. It's wierd how I'm a Piper/Leo fan and yet I write them like they're evil. I think it's because I love Chris more! And I have no idea if I'm going to put Phoebe on Chris's side or not.

Cherry7up56- Thank you, thank you. Stupid Wyatt just has to screw up everything. Man, I hate him. Maybe that's why I always make him evil. Thank you for the great review, as always.

JeNNiFeR- Yeah, I know I should make Piper nicer. And I will, but there ain't no way I'm making Leo nicer. Chris says he's horrible, so he's gonna be horrible. Okay, maybe I will make him nicer cause I love Chris/Leo moments. Man, I'm wierd.

MerlinHalliwell- Somehow, I always manage to make people pity Chris. I don't know why but it's good that you do. It means that my writing is working. Yes, it does suck that he has witnesses and no one listens to him. But at least Paige does.

Charmediscool- Yeah, I love Paige and Chris too. For some wierd reason I think that the show is better with Paige because she isn't totally absorbed in her magic like Prue was, not that I hate Prue or any of the earlier episodes.(except for Dan, I hate him). I just think it's gotten better over the years.

Calen- I'll have to check out your Chrisfic sometime. And that's how I wrote my fic. Sometimes they just don't put two and two together. And Paige does think that Wyatt is evil she just hasn't shown it yet because I haven't gotten that far yet, okay? Patience it a virtue.

_"Press me and review!"_ What did I tell you, the purple button is talking. I told you it would happen. Didn't I tell you? I think I did. If you didn't get the message, turn off your selective hearing and press the button and leave a review!


	7. He's the one

A/N: Ooh, do me a favor and check out my newest story, A Charming Alias. Please, please, please. It won't take away from my writing this story, I swear it!

Okay and now for the story that you actually came here to read:

* * *

_(Paige's POV)_

"Good morning," Phoebe said, cheerily, as I walked into the kitchen.  
  
I opened one eye, "Coffee."  
  
She understood and nodded, "Here take this before you go on yet another wild caffeine rampage."  
  
I took the offered coffee mug and took a sip before answering, "I only did that once."  
  
"I'm wondering why you need the caffeine so desperately. Has was your night?"  
  
She obviously didn't want to talk about what had happened the night before and I was all fort that plan. I smiled, and answered as I always did, "Magical."  
  
"You always say that," Phoebe protested.  
  
"Because it's always true. Or at least more magic than you've been getting."  
  
She made a face at me, "What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
"Nothing," I answered, taking another gulp of the coffee. "So have any fun premonitions or fun dreams last night?"  
  
"Ew and no," Phoebe admitted, "But I do have a dinner date tonight."  
  
Oh, really," It had been a while since Phoebe had gone out on a date, "With who?"  
  
"Nobody," She answered.  
  
"Hmmm, nobody, sounds like a real keeper. I say marry him on the spot." I said, sarcastically.  
  
"No thanks," She said, getting another cup of coffee. It was amazing how much coffee we went through in the Halliwell household. "Three marriages is enough. I am through with the marriage concept."  
  
I nodded, "Sounds like a plan," I drained the coffee cup before adding, "So who's your date tonight?"  
  
Phoebe shot me a look when Piper came running into the kitchen, "The Book is gone."  
  
"What?" Phoebe and I said at the same time.  
  
"The Book is gone, Chris never came home last night, Wyatt isn't here-"  
  
"Wait," I stopped her ranting because it was becoming harder to hear her, "explain that slower."  
  
"Chris didn't come home last night, the Book is gone, and Wyatt isn't here, and I highly doubt he went anywhere cause it's like seven in the morning and he doesn't go for runs. He's not you, Paige" Piper explained, slower this time.  
  
"Ha Ha," I said. Piper always thought going for a run every morning was a waste of time.  
  
"Did you check the attic?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"For the Book?" Phoebe nodded, "Yes, and I checked downstairs."  
  
"What about Katie's room." Phoebe and Piper gave me a weird look so I continued, "She likes the pictures and takes the book to look at them."  
  
"Okay, one I checked all the bedrooms and two, you need to have a talk with your daughter."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I figure all that'll happen is she knows how to vanquish a demon before we do." I had already tried telling Katie that the demons in the Book were not as fun as they looked. She didn't seem to listen.  
  
"So you think Chris or Wyatt has the Book?" Phoebe said, steering the conversation away from Katie and her weird obsession with looking at the Book.  
  
Piper opened her mouth to say something but Katie screamed, "Mommy!" before she said anything.  
  
Exchanging looks, we ran into the conservatory where Katie was watching cartoons. Except, Katie wasn't watching the cartoons anymore, she was on the ground with a large gash on her arm. "Katie, what happened?" I asked, softly, trying to pry her hand away from the gash so I could get a look at it.  
  
"Chris, energy ball, and attacked," were the only words I could comprehend out of what she said. It didn't seem possible. Chris would never attack Katie, unless it wasn't Chris.

* * *

_(Chris's POV)_ "Aha! Found something," Bianca said triumphantly.  
  
"What?" I asked looking over her shoulder at the Grimoire, scanning the page, "It's just a short thing about the twice-blessed child. We already know that."  
  
"I know that," She countered, "But read from here," She pointed to a small paragraph, "To here." She flipped the page and pointed halfway down, then handed me the small book.  
  
"The twice-blessed child...most powerful...end all humanity?" I mumbled, reading the passage, "Wait, he's going to end the world?"  
  
"No," She said, taking the book back, "He's not because there is a way to stop him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, it says here that there was never meant to be a second son," She answered.  
  
"Huh?" She was losing me and fast.  
  
"According to this, Wyatt was never supposed to have a little brother."  
  
"Oh, thanks, as if I don't feel unimportant enough already," I said, sarcastically.  
  
"No, I mean that if Wyatt didn't have a little brother, the world would be doomed." She grabbed my head and forced me to read a small section of the page, "Look, it says that, 'Only one can stop the twice-blessed. Left in the shadows, this one will bring an end to the evil inflicted on the world by the twice-blessed'."  
  
"That's great," I said, reclaiming freedom for my head, "Does it say how I'm going to do that?"  
  
She looked at the ground, "No."  
  
"Then we're still in the same mess we were before."  
  
"Not quite, there may be a way out of here."

* * *

_(Paige's POV)  
_  
"Owwweeee!" Katie screamed.  
  
I grimaced, and took away the cloth with a good dose of antiseptic on it. "I know, sweet but I'm almost done. Hold still and it won't hurt as much."  
  
Katie nodded, and tried to sit as still as a seven year old could. She winced when I touched the wound with the cloth again but didn't scream. Quickly, I wrapped her arm in a bandage. "Okay, all done. Now why don't you go play with Daddy?"  
  
Katie nodded, and hopped off the chair and ran upstairs.  
  
"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked when I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"She'll be fine." I answered. "Chris didn't do this."  
  
Phoebe gave me a weird look, "What do you mean? She said-"  
  
I interrupted her, "She said that she thought it was Chris. But Chris would never hurt Katie, he would rather die. And we have been dealing with warlocks lately..."  
  
Phoebe finished for me, "And warlocks can glamour into someone else. But do warlocks have energy balls?"  
  
"They do now," I said. I looked over at Piper. "Piper, honey, you okay?"  
  
Piper looked up and I could tell that she was trying not to cry, "Yeah, fine. I'm sorry about Katie."  
  
I waved it off, "We don't think it was Chris. There's just no way."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"A warlock," Phoebe said, already starting on the warlock vanquishing potion. "That glamoured into Chris to make us think it was him."  
  
"What about last night?" Piper asked.  
  
I wanted to say that if she and Leo had listened to Chris, he probably wouldn't have stormed off but I could tell she was already beating herself up over it. "Maybe the warlocks are impersonating both Wyatt and Chris."  
  
"And the only way we'll know for sure is if we ask," Phoebe said, dropping a handful of herbs into the potion. A small explosion occurred and she smiled. 

_

* * *

_

_(Chris's POV)_  
  
"Explain that again."  
  
Bianca sighed, exasperated, "We combine our magic, what's left of it and we should be able to orb or shimmer out of here."  
  
"Alright." I said standing up. Bianca didn't say anything back. I turned to face her and she had this look of extreme sadness on her face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"They betrayed me," She said quietly. I didn't have to ask who. I knew who, they had done the same to me. "They abandoned me and everything that we had done for him." I couldn't find the words to say; instead I just walked over to her and put my arms around her small frame. "They don't know what we know, which means we'll get them back for what they did."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Of course," I said, "Blood takes care of blood." She nodded, knowing what I meant. She and I were the only ones that choose to stay bound to blood oath and we had to take care of each other now.  
  
"Warlock!"  
  
The call sounded like it was Aunt Paige. Suddenly, we were orbed out of the cavern and into in the manor foyer. Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, and Mom were standing there, completely shocked to have summoned Bianca and me instead of the warlock.  
  
"This can't be helping us any." I said, poking a finger at the magic cage that Bianca and I were trapped in.

* * *

_(Paige's POV, overlaps just a smidge)  
_  
"Warlock!" I commanded, throwing out my hand. Phoebe had told us that we would trap a warlock and force them to tell us everything. We didn't expect to summon Chris and that girl he had left with the night before. Well, my sisters didn't. I said warlock, but I was thinking Chris.  
  
"This can't be helping us any," Chris said, poking the magic cage. I nodded my agreement, trying to make it look like an accident.  
  
"Chris," Piper said, still obviously in shock.  
  
"Hey, Mom," Chris said, trying to lighten the mood. "This is Bianca, a friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Piper said, politely, but I knew that she didn't mean it. Then she kicked a crystal, breaking the magic cage, "Chris we need to talk."

* * *

_(Chris's POV, more overlapping)  
_

"Chris we need to talk," Mom said.  
  
I grimaced, knowing that tone. The you're-in-big-trouble-mister tone. You tend to learn these things after so many lectures in the chair. "Okay,"  
  
"Okay," She echoed, and motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen. Once we were in the kitchen, she didn't seem as nice, "Where have you been? What were you thinking, running off like that? Where did you meet this Bianca girl? Why did we get you when Paige summoned a warlock? And what the hell happened to your hand?" She threw all the questions at me in less than one minute.  
  
"One question at a time," I answered. "I've been in the park, then abducted by Wyatt. I left because you wouldn't listen to me. I met her in the park yesterday. I have no idea how Aunt Paige got me. And I told you, I cut myself."  
  
She didn't say anything, probably thinking over what I had just said. "Did you just say that Wyatt abducted you?"  
  
I nodded, "He's the one behind the warlock attacks."

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger, sorta. I am evil! And damn proud! 

Response to reviews:

**Calen**- Hehe, that's a good idea. I should go make them give up Chris and let him go be Paige's kid. Yeah now that Wyatt is evil, Chris might have to stick around, just so they won't get lonely. He does good work.

**Charmediscool**- Yeah, Dan was stupid and I already knew that she picked Dan because I started watching the series like in the fourth season. It was a little obvious. I would love to see her guest star so that she and Paige could meet but I have a feeling that ain't gonna happen anytime soon. If we can't even see in her flashbacks, I highly doubt Prue will come back. But that still would be cool. ooh, that's a good story idea. Thanks.

**cherry7up56**- They will be kicking some butt. oops, that was a bit of a spoiler. I have a wierd problem with that, giving away things in my story in responses. Oh well. Thank you for the great review.

**Cat**- I can't answer all those questions at once but the answer to one is no. I'm not saying which one, you have to figure that out on your own. But it's made pretty evident by this chapter anyway but you know.

**rafiki**- I will try to make all that stuff happen. But I have a good idea of where I'm going with this, it's just a matter of typing. And the more times you sat that my story is great the happier I am. So say it all you want! : )

Okay, now do you know what you do? You press the purple button and leave me a review that's what!


	8. And I'll be ready

_(Chris's POV)_

"Wait, repeat that."  
  
"Wyatt's been sending the warlocks after you." I repeated, calmly.  
  
"But how?" Mom appeared to be very shocked that the perfect Wyatt would be working with warlocks, much less try and kill us.  
  
"Just read this," I handed her Bianca's Grimoire and pointed to the passage. "Oh my Goddess," She said, after reading it. She tried to say more but this loud roaring noise distracted us. "What is that?"

* * *

_(Paige's POV)  
_  
"So, how did you meet Chris?" Phoebe asked Bianca.  
  
Bianca shrugged, "Around."  
  
Phoebe laughed, "Yep, definitely Chris's friend."  
  
I smiled. We didn't have the time to say anymore for a loud roaring noise filled the manor. "What the hell?" I asked, looking around for a source of the noise.  
  
"Look out!" Phoebe yelled, ducking. Bianca turned to see why Phoebe had yelled. The front door swung open and a violent wind catapulted a large beam from the doorway straight towards Bianca.  
  
"Beam!" I commanded, steering the flying piece of wood away from the girl. Following Bianca's lead, Phoebe and I ran outside after her.  
  
Is that?" Phoebe yelled over the wind.  
  
I nodded. We were looking at a very large and violent looking tornado in the middle of San Francisco. And it was headed straight for downtown. People started crowding the streets, just as confused as to why a tornado was in San Francisco as we were.  
  
A large piece of hail about the size of a baseball shot into the ground next to Phoebe, Bianca, and me. Then another and another. Soon it was raining giant sized hail. All the people that had come into the streets started running back to their houses for safety. "Come on!" I yelled at Phoebe and Bianca, heading back inside the manor.  
  
"There you are." Piper greeted us the second we were back inside. "You have to read this." She thrust a book into my hands. I quickly skimmed the page, then handed it to Phoebe.  
  
"Is that true?" I asked.  
  
"Apparently and for once, I'm going to believe Chris on this one."  
  
"Good thinking." I said back, looking to the windows. Another large piece of hail crashed through the stained glass windows. And then as suddenly as the hail started, it stopped.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
Leo orbed in, concern written all over his face, "What is going on?" "We have no idea," Piper said.  
  
"Take Katie up there for me and find out what the hell is going on." I said to him, giving him a little shove. He nodded and orbed out. Katie would at least be safe up there.  
  
"Piper, do you think that this prophecy has anything to do with the sudden weird weather?" Phoebe asked, handing the book back to her.  
  
"You think Wyatt is doing this?" Piper asked.  
  
"It makes sense, it seems like the world is ending out there." Phoebe said, pointing to the weird weather outside.  
  
"Hey where's Chris?" I asked, suddenly noticing that he wasn't there.  
  
"He was here a minute ago." Piper said, just as confused.

* * *

_(Chris's POV)  
_  
One minute I was standing in the manor, the next I was standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.  
  
"Like what I've done?" Wyatt asked.  
  
I surveyed the city. Buildings were falling apart everywhere. A couple tornadoes were raging. Spots of giant hail dotted the city landscape. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Don't you know, Chris?" He asked me, "This is my destiny. It's all part of the master plan. This is how the world is meant to be."  
  
"No, it's not." I said, firmly. When I said this, one of the tornadoes suddenly stopped.  
  
Wyatt stared at the spot where the tornado had been, then whirled around to face me. "What did you do?"  
  
I had no idea why the tornado had stopped. Maybe the prophecy was right. Maybe I was the only one that could put an end to Wyatt's rampage. Concentrating on the hail, I waved my hand. The hail spots disappeared.  
  
"You don't know who you're messing with Chris." Wyatt stormed, starting another burst of hail.  
  
Again, with some concentration, I stopped the hail just as easily as he had started it. "Neither do you." I answered, clearing up the rest of the weather rampage Wyatt had released on the city.  
  
"I'll be back, Chris. You can count on it." Wyatt warned, blinking off the tower.  
  
I looked around me, studying the destroyed city. "And I'll be ready."  
  
() 

When I finally came back to the manor, it was nearing dusk. I wasn't sure of what to expect when I came back.  
  
"Chris, thank God you're home." Mom said, throwing her arms around me. "You scared us." She was concerned, finally. After all those years of being the screw-up I finally got concern out of her.  
  
"Sorry, Mom." I said, returning the embrace.  
  
"Don't be sorry," She said, letting me go, "I should be the one apologizing." "Hey, Chris, you came home." Aunt Paige joked, walking in on Mom and me. "And here I thought that you hated us."  
  
I smiled, "I don't hate you. Hate is a very strong word; strongly dislike is more like it." I joked back.  
  
Aunt Paige laughed, "I strongly dislike you too."  
  
"Chris!" Katie squealed, crashing into my side.  
  
"Hey Katie, what happened to your arm?" I asked, noticing the bandage.  
  
"That's my battle scar." Katie proclaimed proudly. I smiled, Aunt Paige called every new wound a battle scar and Katie probably picked up on that.  
  
"Oh really, you have a battle scar? Lucky." I muttered, pretending to be jealous. Katie laughed, and held onto my side tighter. "Is Bianca here?" I asked.  
  
Mom nodded, "Yeah, in the kitchen with Phoebe. Apparently, she finds Phoebe's vast knowledge of potions impressive and wants Phoebe to teach her everything she knows." I laughed.  
  
"Chris you're back."  
  
I looked to the doorway and saw my father there. He seemed concerned, like he had actually worried about me. I nodded, "I'm back." He didn't say anything, just came over and joined the group hug that was surrounding me. It didn't seem like a lot to the outsider. But my father giving me any kind of hug was a major breakthrough. He accepted me, finally.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think that totally sucked. I hate when I start out things great and end them all sucky. But that's just what I think. If you think it was good, let me know. Boast my opinion on my writing a little bit. I've got kind of epilogue written and I think that'll be it unless I get people begging for more.

Response to reviews:

**Calen**- I could see Piper doing that, but no one hurts Chris in my mind because of the very happy land called Denial. Don't try to tell me otherwise.

**cherry7up56**- Glad you love it. I was looking over the "fight" and thought, well that was kind of lame. Maybe I should write a sequel, and then kick some Wyatt butt.

**Pink-Chramed-One**- Yes, everyone is welcome in the magical land of Denial. Join me and other people who refuse to accept things. I have no idea where you were when I updated but I'm glad you're back. : )

**Unwanted souless freak**- I take it you like Bianca. Me too, except I deny that she and Chris were ever dating. That would ruin my plans of having him for my birthday present.

**The magic bringer**- Well, I don't really have to answer all them questions because the chapter did it for me. I hope you liked it more than I do.

**vintagegirl**- Thank you, thank you, I've never been called awesome before. I like being called awesome, it makes me feel special. Good, I am helping people see the light in Bianca and how the family works in the future.

**Charmediscool**- NOOOOO! how could I have written she picked Dan?! What is wrong with me?! Why did my brain think Leo and my fingers type Dan?! I think there's a faulty connection between my fingers and my brain. Yes, that explains it. Blame my fingers, they have a mind of their own and don't agree with the Piper/Leo-ness. Stupid fingers. I'd disown them but them I wouldn't be able to write my stories, so I guess I'll have to deal with them.


	9. Epilogue

A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone that reviewed this story. I love you guys!

* * *

_(Chris's POV)_

_  
._

_Epilogue:_

That day changed a lot. The world suddenly became aware of magic and what had been happening right under their noses. They learned of demons and warlocks and witches and whitelighters. The Elders worried. The mortal world was never supposed to know of magic. But then again, Wyatt was never supposed to turn evil.  
  
Or so they thought. The Elders had never heard of the prophecy that told of Wyatt's turning and my role in it until the day Bianca and I found it in her Grimoire. I don't know if they had just lost the prophecy or forgotten about it or both. And I really don't want to know.  
  
In the Halliwell Manor, things went on as normal, or as normal as they could. Mom, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe still held their duty as the Charmed Ones and fought the evils in the world as best they could.  
  
Things however changed between my parents and me. They paid attention, listened to what I said, cared about what happened in my day. I liked it. Hell, I loved it. They cared and they listened because they wanted to, not because Aunt Paige would tell them that they had to. They apologized several times for doing to me what they had done. All I cared about was that they at least recognized their mistake and tried to fix it.  
  
Bianca, we learned, had no family left. Her mother was vanquished years ago but some witch and ever since then, Bianca had been living with her friends. It was obvious that she couldn't do that anymore. Aunt Phoebe and her really connected and she became sort of Aunt Phoebe's "adopted" daughter. She came to live with us at the already crowded manor and started attending magic school with me. Oddly enough, Bianca was better at the whole magic school thing than I was. I didn't get it. I had been going there longer and I still didn't get A's like she did. Then I remembered that Aunt Phoebe and her spent hours pouring over the Book and working on potions. No wonder Bianca was so good at magic.  
  
Aunt Paige and I still hung out all the time with Katie along for the ride. Since we no longer had to "clean" the classrooms at magic school –a janitor of sorts had finally been hired and Mom wouldn't let us do that anymore after finding out the little secret- Aunt Paige took it upon herself to force a kind of exercise thing upon me and Bianca. Let's just say that a two-mile run every morning was not anyone but Aunt Paige's sense of a good time. Soon after, both me and Bianca came up with reasons not to go and eventually Aunt Paige got the hint. Instead, she settled for just being the aunt we could go to talk about stuff. That and Katie was growing older and kept Aunt Paige busier with dealing with her powers and teaching Katie how to protect herself.  
  
The period of bliss ended in the manor after about two years. Wyatt had come back and he was angry. They didn't stand a chance. It happened while Bianca and I had taken Katie to the movies. We came back and they were all dead. Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Dad, Uncle Richard. There was nothing we could have done to save them.  
  
We managed to give them all a proper Wiccan burial before Wyatt's "destiny" came into play. He turned to the world into his domain. He hunted witches. He slowly diminished the numbers of good in the world until there was barely any left. They only good you would find was in the underworld. Ironically, the underworld turned into a hiding place for witches and other various forces of good. It was strange, being forced underground. But Bianca and I managed to gain control over the underworld. We became its leaders. The people that that they came to for help. Katie helped. She was still too young to go above ground. But then, Bianca and I were only 16 and were the leaders of thousands of witches. Bianca taught Katie how to defend herself. They spent hours going over fighting techniques and tweaking Katie's powers to a point where she could defend herself against any demon or warlock that may attack her. Katie was a quick learner.  
  
I didn't realize that I loved Bianca as more than a friend until we almost lost her. She had been above ground, just doing a routine check on how things were fairing when she was attacked. Somehow, she managed to shimmer back into the underworld where one of the few whitelighter's left healed her. I realized then and there that I would never let her go and that I loved her. She felt the same. We've been dating –if you call stolen moments of romance, dating- ever since.  
  
I came back to the burial sites today. It was the anniversary of their deaths. Six long years had passed since they had been killed by him. I came here every year, just to think. It was one of the few times that I got solitude from what was happening in the world to reflect on what happened so far.  
  
I didn't let Katie venture up into the world above to much. Even though she is 15 now, I worry about her safety. And coming into the world above was not safe. I know she resented me for it but then she didn't really know what Wyatt could do. She didn't remember the weather attack Wyatt had done against San Francisco years ago.  
  
Carefully I brushed some leaves and gunk that had gathered on the headstones revealing the letters etched into the stone. Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige had been buried side by side with Dad on Mom's right and Uncle Richard to Aunt Paige's left. The five of them lay side by side and would forever remain that way. Wyatt wasn't stupid enough to disturb a cemetery and wouldn't let his demons do so either.  
  
"I'll fix this," I said out loud to the headstones. "I'll find a way." 

A soft breeze blew over the cemetery and I knew they were there. I could sense them all. I could feel the love and pride they all poured into me, reassuring me that they would always be at my side. I smiled and turned from the graves. I stopped at the gate where you entered the cemetery and glanced back. I swear that I saw them standing there. Plain as day, there they were all five in a row, smiling back at me. Still smiling, I turned from the graves once again and faced the ruin that was San Francisco.  
  
"It's my destiny."  
  
My eyes swept over the ruined landscape that was once a proud city and I walked down the street. Fires from vanquishes or fighting lined the street on both sides and there was the foulest stench in the air. I didn't notice any of it. What I noticed was the lone tree struggling to plant its roots in the middle of the street. It was hard battle for the tree to win but it was obviously doing so.  
  
I would beat Wyatt. I was the tree trying to settle in the middle of something I didn't belong in. The tree had won and so would I. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

A/N: Should I write a sequel to this? I kinda have one in mind. Let me know.

Reponse to reviews:

**Unwanted souless freak**- Bianca is cool and I have yet to accept that I can only have Chris in my dreams. I still have yet to accept that he is no longer going to be on the show. Yeah, it's gonna take me awhile.

**Marysmary**- i never thought of it that way but no whenever i read that chapter over again, i think of little nicky too. but that's okay, little nicky's a good enough movie that i dont care. YAY! more people from Denial!

**Pink-Charmed-One**- Of course there is internet access in Denial, or I wouldnt be able to be posting this story. and yeah we have donuts, what kind of magical land doesnt have donuts? TO get to Denial, just refuse to accept something, say Chris's death, and poof, there you are, in Denial. It's very simple. And of course Drew lives here, it is Denial after all.

**cherry7up56**- Yeah me too, I always want to see Wyatt get his butt kicked. I hate him so much. Okay so you dont think that my chapter totally bombed, that's good, my opinion of my writing is going up.

**ibpapasgirl**- okay, so more people think that my chapter was good. now i have some faith in my ability as a writer, thanks.

Thanks, again, to everyone who reviewed. Hopefully I'll see a review coming from you guys on my other story. Check my author's page, you'll figure it out.


	10. Author's notes

Okay, so I got reviews telling me to continue with the sequel I had in mind. I have decided to go with it and see where the sequel goes. Though I can't promise anything but butt-kicking and lots and lots of Chris. Obviously, this story was a Chris centered one. Anway, that means, yes I am going to do the sequel. It may, however take me awhile to get it up because I'm going on vacation for a week and a half this week. That means the second I get back I swear I'll put something up. Most likely a prologue but still nonetheless, something.

If you have any ideas for the sequel email them to me, cause I'm more likely to get them, and I would want to thank you for helping me.

Anyways, I am going to repsond to reviews for the last chapter:

**rafiki**- Everyone is welcome in magical land of Denial. Everyone. Thanks.

**Charmediscool**- yep, I know what you mean, parent's blah. Mine are threatening to take the computer away if I don't spend a least an hour off of it a day, so far I have yet to fufill my end of the deal.

**Twisted Flame**- I am very happy that you liked it. It makes me so happy but then so does Drew Fuller but I dont think that's the same kind of happy.

**Pink-Charmed-One**- Yeah, it took me awhile to realize I was in Denial too. But now we both know and can enjoy the donuts and Drew. It's all good.

**Bubblz**- I would absolutely love to write a sequel to this story so you could read it and give me another great review!

**cherry7up56**- I'm sad it's over too. I'm always kind of depressed when one of my stories ends, but then I write another one and I'm happy again cause of my reviews.

**shjohnso**- I promise that ther will be a whole bunch more action in the the sequel. I love the Wyatt butt kicking action.

**ibpapasgirl**- Me so happy that you called my story great. That's why I write these and post them on fanfiction, so people can read and (hopefully) enjoy my stories.

**charmedsisters**- um, yeah, if you're reading this response right now, that means there are no more chapters coming in this story, but I am wirting a sequel so I guess that could count as more chapters.

Sorry if I missed anyone, thanks for the review if I did miss you.

Thanks you so so so so so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! Call me, we'll do lunch sometime! Ooh, and for info on Denial, email me! email's listed on my author's page under the email link thingy (duh!). Otherwise, still love you guys, and peace out!


End file.
